


The Grumpiest Man I Know.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dad Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, dad ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*Mickey and Ians 5 year old daughter comes home and tells them she's married to the grumpiest kid in her class.





	The Grumpiest Man I Know.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr request*  
> Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com

It was 2:00 pm on a weekday when Ian and Mickey were parked outside of “Ray Elementary school” waiting for their daughter to get released from her kindergarten class.   
“I hope she had a good day” Ian said nervously as he and Mickey leaned against their cars waiting to see their daughter run out and meet them with a hug.   
“I’m sure she did” Mickey smiled knowing just how to calm a nervous Ian.   
“Yeah you’re right, I’m just always nervous” Ian smiled back. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity they saw their daughter walking out of the school.  
They couldn’t miss her ashy brown hair and big blue eyes from a mile away.  
She was walking with a kid they had seen many times before; he had dark black hair and freckles.  
He didn’t smile at any of the other kids and he was always a little quite, Mickey and Ian had never paid him much attention.  
Until now, he was walking side by side with their daughter and now they were curious. 

“DADDIES” the little girl leaped into both of her father’s arms, trying to hug them both.   
“Hey Ella baby” Ian grabbed the girl and squeezed her before allowing Mickey to help her in the car.   
Ian adjusted his car mirrors while looking at Ella through them “How was school?”   
“Was good daddy” Ella smiled as she fumbled with her backpack.   
“hey baby” Mickey was now in the passenger seat looking back at their daughter.   
“Who was that boy?”  
Ian pulled off to start driving as Ella giggled at her dad who had his famous eyebrows in the hairline look going.  
“He’s my husband” Ella giggled as she figured both her dads should’ve known that already.   
Ian smirked at Mickey knowing the conversation was obviously going to continue. 

“Your husband huh?”  
“Yes and he’s only nice to me” she smiled as she finally stopped playing with her backpack so she could start talking with her hands.   
Mickey couldn’t help but smile “Is that right?”  
“he told me… he told me I’m funny” and she giggled some more.   
Ian finally chimed in “that’s good, you’re very funny!”  
“He’s always being nice to me” Ella raised her hands in confusion.   
“He told me I’m his best friend and so we got married” Ella smiled as they pulled into their house.

Mickey unlocked the door as Ian helped Ella out of the car.  
“Tell me more about your husband, we’d love to meet him” Ian said playfully as he walked with Ella and Mickey into their house.   
“Well he’s the grumpiest kid I know” Ella said as she put her hands on her hips as she had seen Aunt Debbie do so many times before. 

Ian couldn’t stop from grinning “You know what I think?”   
Ellas eyes got wide with excitement “what?”  
“I think you have a good husband and you wanna know why?”  
Mickey smiled because he already knew where this was going.   
“I wanna know” Ella chimed back with excitement in her voice.  
“Your daddy is the grumpiest man I know and he’s also the greatest man I know” Ian smiled as he glanced over at Mickey.   
“You’re right, daddy is always grumpy” Ella giggled as she looked over at Mickey.  
Mickey pretended to be offended as he walked over to Ella and tickled her.

Ian just smiled as he watched his two favorite people interact, today was a good day.


End file.
